


The Beginning of the End

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: A fateful meeting...from a different point of view.





	The Beginning of the End

[I’m with Ajay Ghale]

[Help]

My eyes widened when I saw those texts. Ajay Ghale? The son of Mohan Ghale? He’d come back to Kyrat? He was with Darpan? My eyes scanned the skies. We’d followed the chopper to De Pleur’s compound, Ajay and Darpan must be there somewhere.

“We’re infiltrating the compound,” I said to my men, and they nodded. They would never question me, not on this. Mohan’s son was in danger. I had never met him, but I would protect him to my dying breath. We snuck in, and the second we entered and took out the first guard I could hear screaming. I clenched my jaw to maintain my composure, but my men could not suppress the shiver like I had. I prayed to Kyra that wasn’t Ajay. Knowing Pagan, he would kill Ajay simply for being Mohan’s son. A guard rounded the corner, and my men took him out quickly and quietly while I moved on, pulling open the door in front of me and keeping my gun levelled to shoot any guards I saw. Wide, frightened eyes met my gaze, and I froze. This was not the royal army, nor a Kyrati civilian. This was-

“Ajay Ghale…” He blinked, shocked, confirming my suspicions, and I lowered my gun.

“My name is Sabal. I’m with the Golden Path.”

“Golden Path?” He was confused, and that confused me. How could Mohan’s son not know his own legacy?

“We're friends,” I clarified for him, “I knew your father.” He still looked confused, but we didn’t have time to talk. I could explain later.

“We’re here to rescue you, son of Mohan.” He snapped to attention at that.

“What about Darpan?” He looked behind him, and I saw Darpan tied up and unconscious. I sighed quietly.

“You are our priority, we need to get you out of here safely, no matter the cost.” I nodded solemnly in Darpan's direction. “Darpan would understand. Now stay close.” Ajay opened his mouth to protest when shocked cries came from above me and an alarm started blaring.

“Shit, they know we’re here. The door, quickly!” Ajay didn’t argue after that. Clearly he wanted to get the hell out of here as much as I wanted him out. I stood by the door, gun raised.

“Ajay, when these doors open, I need you to keep your head down and make a run for the truck. Move as fast as you can, understand?”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it.”

“One, two, THREE!” I kicked open the door and started laying down cover fire. 

“Get to the truck!” I shouted again, watching as Ajay scrambled to the truck. He doubled over with pain as he was shot despite my best efforts, and I growled and fired harder. Ajay made it to the truck and they drove off. 

“Get him to safety! Go! I’ll cover you!” I was forced to hold off the Royal Army, so the truck was on its own. Not ideal, but plans were never ideal. They always fell apart. I trusted my man to keep Ajay safe. When I finally made it to the meet point, Ajay was nowhere to be found. Nobody had seen him. I pulled out my radio and started calling.

“Ajay! Ajay! Ajay, if you’re hearing this, respond! Ajay Ghale, respond, please!” I didn't know how long I was calling. What I did know is that I nearly collapsed from relief when I heard Ajay’s voice.

“Hello?” He sounded disoriented and weak, but he was alive. I sighed heavily.

“Thank Kyra. This is Sabal, where are you?”

“I don’t know…Fuck. The driver’s dead.” He sounded shaken. I cursed internally at the news, but I couldn’t dwell. I needed him here, safe and sound. The only thing I could do at this point was give him a safe place to reach.

“Okay, listen to me. Look around, you should be able to see a tower nearby. I need you to make your way there, I’m on my way to secure it now.”

“Head to the tower. Okay.”

“You can do this, Ajay.” I cut communication so as not to distract him. 

We secured the tower in minutes. It wasn’t heavily guarded, they never were. Once inside, I fussed with my gun and prayed to Kyra for Ajay’s safe return. I'd done all I could. The rest was up to Ajay.

Steps on the wooden floorboards were my first clue, and I looked up and saw Ajay standing inside the tower. He was bloody and shaking violently, but he was alive and well, and that was all I cared about.

“Ajay, you made it! Good job, son of Mohan.” Ajay didn’t seem terribly  
happy, but that was to be expected. He probably had questions.

“Why are you guys helping me?” Why did Ajay not know the answer to that already?

“You’re the son of Mohan Ghale. You may not know it, but that name carries a lot of weight here in Kyrat, especially with the Golden Path.”

“Are those army guys still looking for me?” He didn’t trust us yet, but he understood that the royal army had shot at him and we had yet to point our guns at him. It was clear who he would stick to.

“Pagan Min will stop at nothing to get you back-”

“I see the enemy!!” I grimaced.

“Damn. Some of Pagan’s men managed to track us. They’ll be here any second, we’re in for a fight.” I wouldn’t have faulted Ajay in the slightest for climbing the tower and staying the hell away from the fighting, but to my surprise he shouldered his gun and ran out to fight alongside me. Mohan’s son through and through, and America had not changed that. Thank Kyra. If Ajay was anything like his father...we might just push back against Pagan, as we had when the Golden Path was at its height. Time would tell. 

Ajay was inexperienced with a gun, but he had a natural talent that could be refined with some training. After today, I would give him that training personally. My thoughts were cut short as I noticed a cloud of white heading in our direction, much too fast.

“Ajay, Avalanche! Take cover!” Ajay saw the oncoming avalanche, and scrambled inside to the tower, racing up the stairs...trying to get above the oncoming avalanche, perhaps? It was useless, and we were all swept away by the oncoming snow.

***

It was by the grace of Kyra that I was mere inches below the surface of the snow. I struggled my out instantly, going to help my struggling comrades and noticing the notable absence in a heartbeat.

“Ajay? Has anyone seen Ajay Ghale?” Shifting in the snow to my left caught my attention, and at the first glimpse of leather gloves I raced over, digging and pulling the snow away. A few seconds of effort rewarded me with Ajay himself, cold and shivering and dazed and half-conscious and in shock and injured but miraculously still alive, after everything.

“You’re a tough man to kill, brother,” I commented, working on removing the last bit of snow.

“That’s a good thing, right?” I didn’t need to reply; of course it was a good thing. With a last effort I grabbed Ajay’s jacket and pulled hard, freeing him from the last bit of snow that had him pinned down. With Ajay free I collapsed onto my side, panting from exertion, smiling at him as he did the same. Kyra had given us a great gift today. Every shiver that wracked Ajay's body, every shuddering breath was a sign that he was alive, and a sign that the Golden Path, too, was alive. Our prayers had not gone unheard. Mohan’s son was here to carry on his father’s great work, and the royal army had not managed to snatch this victory from us like all the others. This was the beginning of the end...for Pagan.


End file.
